Dust
Hi. This is my first fic here, so please tell me if you like it. This story is about my OC, Nicole Guillory. Chapter One The bell rang, and everyone headed off to the cafeteria. I on the other hand, headed to the girl's bathroom. There was a lot of great things you can do at the girl's bathroom for lunch. you could eat here, pee here, just be in peace here, and nobody would bother you. cause no one would want to have lunch at a bathroom stall for lunch. except for me though. I'm totally comfortable here. I closed put the toilet seat down, and sat. i opened my bag and took out my lunch. i licked my lips as i inhaled the savory aroma of a ham and cheese sandwich. i haven't had time to eat my lunch, so i had to endure my hunger for two hours. as i took a bite off my sandwich, i moaned in delight. being that hungry could make even a simple sandwich taste like heaven. "Oh my gosh!" said a voice. people rarely go to his bathroom during lunch, but since the cafeteria's bathroom is small, some go here. mostly, Tiffany Vane and her dumb wannabes. "Eeww! Someone actually eats here?" asked one of her wannabes, who noticed the brown paper bag on the ground. They approached my stall and opened the door. Tiffany and her wannabes gasped, then laughed. "Should've known!" said Tiffany. "Nicole eats here." The only place i could be alone was now being succesfully invaded by Tiffany and her Wannabes. Great. Just Great. "Leave me alone, Tiffany," I told her. Tiffany laughed even more. She always thought she was superior than me. because she's richer, she thinks she could do anything to me. She was right. not only was she richer, she was also smarter. everyone was a lot smarter than me. I've always had difficulty with reading. It's called Dyslexia. teachers have explained to everyone about my condition, but the students insist on calling me stupid. i also have Dyscalculia. it's like Dyslexia, but with math, which makes me even stupider. I never cared. i know i'm not stupid, but i'm just not that smart as everyone else is; because they've actually finished reading a textbook and I haven't. That's why i get Cs, Ds and Fs on my report card. "How pathetic." said Tiffany. i tried to hold back my tears, but i couldn't help it. She's right. I am pathetic. Suddenly, i felt a breeze around the room. it was hot all of a sudden. apparently Tiffany and her wannabes noticed it too, as beads of sweat formed in their forehead. It got even hotter, and Tiffany and her wannabes sweated furiously. As the heat got even hotter, they started breathing fastly. til... Pop! I couldn't believe my eyes. Golden Dust were on the spot where Tiffany and her Wannabes stood a while ago. They have just disintegrated into dust. Chapter Two I ran after i saw Tiffany and her Wannabes turned into dust. I wanted to tell someone that three girls have turned into dust right infront of me. but why bother? people would just think i'm even more stupid. still, what i saw was real, and i need someone to explain why that happened. As i ran towards the principal's office, i bumped into someone. "Sorry," he said, chuckling a bit. Did someone just ''apologize ''to me? Usually people would say "Watch where your going, stupid" or something like that. He must be new. As we both stood up, i got to see his face. i felt my face redden. He was very handsome. he had fair skin, light brown hair, and dark blue eyes. i bit my lip. Sooner or later, he's gonna know what people think of me. and he'll think of me that way too. He held out his hand and smiled at me. "Hi," he said. "I'm Sandy." I shook his hand. "Nicole." i replied. "I'm guessing you're new?" He nodded his head. "Just arrived here four days ago." The bell rang, and the students had left the cafeteria. "Mind walking me to class?" he asked. I nodded, though i didn't really want too. i didn't want everybody to outcast him on his first day. As we walked towards the hallway, everybody started looking at us, though Sandy didn't seem to notice. **** The whole day, no one made fun of me, and Sandy still talked to me, which makes this day a great day. But of course, in my life, When there are great days, something is bound to ruin it. And that soemthing was a man who has... goat feet. On my way home, i was stopped by a man. i didn't get to see his face cause it was hidden by a big rasta cap. He just jumped up, and tackled me to the ground. and then everything went dark. Chapter Three I woke up in a bed, with a massive headache. I tried to move, but every bone in my body felt like jelly. What is it that these people want from me? If they're looking for a randsom hostage, they should've kidnapped Tiffany. Then, i realized something. Tiffany and her Wannabes turned into golden dust. I heard the clopping of hooves, and a squeaking sound. i turned on the lamp placed on a nightstand, and saw the silhouettes of two people, a tall person, with.... horns on his head? and a short one. as they came closer, i got to see them better. The other man wasn't short, he was in a wheelchair. and the tall guy... he still has horns. "Good morning, Nicole." greeted the short guy. I didn't say a word. The tall guy stepped closer. "Don't be scared, Nicole," he said. "I-I'm not s-scared." i stammered, which meant i was scared. "We're sorry we had to abduct you, we just wanted to talk to you." The short guy said. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes. "You're Sorry?" i said angrily. "I won't accept your apology, and i don't want to talk to either of you! 'We're sorry we had to abduct you cause we want to talk to you?' If you wanted to talk to me in the first place, you should've just approached me and say, 'i want to talk to you', no need for kidnapping me and giving me this painful headache!" i bellowed. "Please, Nicole! just quiet down, we're sorry about everything, but we need to speak with you now." The short guy said. "It's urgent!" "Why would it be so urgent, it's not like-" "It's a message from your father." The tall guy interrupted. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Gingervampire